New Years
by Blue Eyed Demond
Summary: just a oneshot


I did this on request when I was in a rut

it is a new year

i own nothing i just twist it in ways to make it hot and fun

I have not seen Danle in a year all because in his senior year of high school he got his act together and was accepted in to the space program. I didn't want him to go, I wanted to take care of him for the rest of our lifes, I wanted to be able to come home to him, naked and in my bed, but no he had to work for a living and follow his dreams. I know I naver told him I loved him and didn't want him to go so far away but how could I? Now hear I am at his parents on New Year with no one to kiss and love in to the morning. Well hears to nothing Vlad toasted to himself. "V-Man! How you been feeling" Dannys dad was drunk again so was his mother but she was much more calm and considerit.

At first when they found out about my relationship with there son they tried to keep us apart wich led them to finding out about our gost powers all because Danny was loud when in certain sitchuation and his dad blames everything on gosts and netted us in a bad time, wich of corse made Danny out of habit yell 'DAD!' and so they soon enough realized we were ment for each other. " You know V-Man, I really think you are a strong man, I mean I would never be able to handle Maddy being at a college all alone with a bunch of hormonal teens without me or being in a true commitment with her." This had Vlad feeling even worse because in truth he hadn't even thought about that, and Danny was very physical and loved to be underneath others.

Vlad was a jelouse man as is and everyone in the house knew that so when they heard that said they ducked for cover, just in time to Vlad had sent an ecto blaste all through the room but because of the walls in the house it just disolved a picture. "You have nothing to worry about Vlad Danny would never let anyone other then you touch him." This came from Valery who still hid behind the sofa. "I know he wont but that doesn't always stop boys." Vlad was ready to kill any male that could be near his Danny. "Umm we all know he can take care of himself, but if your so worried why dont you go visit him?" Jazz being the ever thougtful one came out of hidding, but regreted it because Vlad looked at her as if she had killed his cat. "He told me not to come see him last year because I was visiting to much in his first year of college so I can't see him with out him being mad." Vlad poured another glass of champane, and became depressed again.

Tuker was trying not to tell them all the 'secret' but he was starting to feel bad for Vlad. About a week ago Danny called him to tell him he had to help him get Vlad to his parents for New Year but not to tell him he was coming home for a while because he was now ahead of his whole class and the teachers wanted him to let the class catch up so he wouldn't be the only one in the teachers last class of the day. Tuker was about to speek up when someone outsides music was loud enough to shake the house, the song made every one look up expecially Vlad who ran to the window to look out.

He got stuck in traffic on the interstate all because some idiot got into a fight with his wife who was slightly homasidal and driving. What made it worse a video camra was right beside him so he couldn't phase through the crowd to get home and then get laid and tell Vlad for the first time ever he loved him cuz Vlad sure as hell wouldn't get the guts to take the first step. When he finally got through he spead all the way to his parents. One of his songs started to play so he turned it up as loud as he could, wich considering he instaled his own speeker system it was pretty loud. Unforchintly it also woke Sam up. "Dude why must you always wake me up like that?" She looked like shit but soon enough changed that then climbed through the seats. "Sorry couldn't help it. We're almost there." I said it as I took a turn a little to fast for Sams taste so she started to scream in my ear. Soon enough we were a block away from the house when she started to get into the spirit of having fun.

When Danny told me about going home for a visit I just had to go with so I told him to pick me up at the school of natural arts and not to tell Tuk so I could suprise him kind of like Danny is with Vlad only thing is I've seen Tuker over the year Danny had not seen Vlad so there most likly going to find the closest place to do it then talk.

When the car was parked I looked at the house to see Vlad at the window with wide eyes. I knew if they heard the song he would know who it was, I opened my car door and got out to lean on the hood and sing with the song. 'befor we get to gramas place. Little Red riding hood your all a big bad wolf could want' At the end of the song I pulled out the keys as Sam got out of the car wich made Tuker scream like a girl and run out of the house to kiss her. I was slightly jelouse because I knew Vlad would never do something like that for me but at the same time I was glad about that. I turned when I heard a soft yet husky voice speak right behind me "Danle." I turned and smiled at him. I had to resist just pulling him in for a kiss. "I had some time off. You see I'm ahead of my class and well I missed you." He looked like he wanted to kiss me at the same time cry. "I missed you to." We stared at each other for a bit and then I heard chanting coming from the door way it was my dad chanting 'Kiss Kiss' "He drunk again?" I asked Vlad as I leand in . "Yes and I think that is the best idea I have heard a drunk say" With that we were tangled together in passion

I ended up telaporting us to his old room a room that had so vary much love in it from all the times we ended up in it doing things that would make the devil blush. I had my tounge down his troat and I phased his shirt through his body. It had been to long to go through all the romance and nosens. I had finally got him naked and I was half way there, when I heard him wispering something so softly I would never have heard it if I didn't see his lips moving. "I love you, I love you, I love you so very much." that made me stop and I knew I needed to slow down and answer him. He looked up at me scared, he didn't think I would hear him but I did and he was scared I would reject him. "you said you love me." I was in shock I didn't know what to say. He looked almost hurt thats when I realized what I said and I knew I screwed up. "Oh GOD I Love you too." I started to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. I took his hard member in my hand and gentally caressed. "Don't tease." he said it in the needest voice I ever heard come from him. I bit his neck and sucked hard, I moved my head down further to his pink bud I licked and tasted it slowly. His soft muffled protest were washed out when I bit his nip hard then suckled it then moved to the next one. "Vllad, stop teasing and get your ass in gear I can't hold back any longer its been too long." He panted this out just barely able to be heard. "You have no idea how happy that statement just made me." I chuckled this out not thinking and soon regreted it. "What Does That Mean!" He was giving me an accusing look, one that I had seen before and hoped never to see again. "I was just saying I'm happy no one touched what is mine." Once again I knew I put my foot in my mouth. " You don't trust me." He was seething, he was red and looked as if he was going to kill me. "No, I mean Yes I trust you I dont trust others though." That apparently was even worse. I got the feeling I was not getting any to night. "SO I'm a helpless damsile am I:?" As he said it his hand started to glow green and his eyes were flashing colors. "No but I worry!" That was the right thing to say apparently. "I know you do and I love you for it but I can handle myself." With that we started again with a kiss that would get us kicked out of hell. "Do you have any lube?" he wisperd it in my ear and I smurked. "Of course I've carried it since that one time that I never wish to repeat." with that I pulled it out of my pants pocket on the floor and came back to him. As I kissed and sucked I put a good amount of lube on my fingers. I pushed the first one in to his tight hole and it slid in without an issue. I wiggled it around for a bit then added a second and sissored them wich earned a passionate moan from Danny. When I added a third he screamed in pain "Relax baby relax or you'll hurt yourself." I looked in to his eyes knowing he wanted this as much as me but he was the one who had not done this in a long time. Soon enough he loosended up and let me move the fingers around his anuse. I pushed farther in looking for that spot that makes him scream my name in pleasure. "VLAD! GOD VLAD!" he was coming off the bed arching and wiggling trying to make me hit it again and I did over and over again. Then I took his weeping cock in to my mouth sucking and licking teasing him the best I could without blowing my own load. I pulled away from him and he whimpered out his displeasure at my lack of movement. I placed myself at his entrance and pushed in. He screamed out in both pleasure and pain his nails digging in to my skin. "Vlad move please move" He was begging oh god he was begging. I moved in and out slowly at first then picking up the speed looking for the spot again and when I found it all hell broke loose. He was yelling and pushing back in to me his legs were over my head he grabbed for me. He pulled me in to a kiss. I missed this so very much. I was getting close but during my time with Danny I made a dission I would never cum before Danny so I took his heavy member in my hand and took him to climax with me following him close behind. When it was over I fell down beside him pulling him in to my side. "I love you Danny, marry me?" Now I had no idea where that came from but I like the idea. "But were both men." He said it with such saddness that my heart broke. "In the gost zone we can." He flipped over to look at me "for real?" he was suprised then his face fell "I want to finish college." He looked up at me and I knew he would not let me just take care of him and I was ok with that "I'll buy a place near the school and you'll finish and can still be married." He was about to cry I knew it. "Yes" he said it then jumped on me in a kiss. "Guys its the New Year." Jack who was even drunker stumbled in to see us in this embrace and Jazz followed him in full of sorries for her father with her hand over her eyes. "Jazz I'm getting married" That made her drop her hand forget we were naked and jump up and down screaming.

well its not my best work but its a shot and i had fun with it

i was in a rut and so i thank dbgurl


End file.
